My Little Pony: Unleash the Midnight
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Hellraiser returns to raise hell on Equestria, he learns that Twilight Sparkle has a dark evil force living inside of her, a being that possesses powerful dark magic and waiting to be unleashed, so Hellraiser captures Twilight and transforms her into her evil dark side known as Midnight Sparkle, and it will be up to Neo and his friends to stop Midnight Sparkle before it's too late.


My Little Pony: Unleash the Midnight

Somewhere in another dimension, in a labyrinth of pain and pleasure, there stood a demon wearing a black outfit and he had pins in his head. He was Hellraiser, a demon of pain and pleasure, and he was once again planning to raise hell over Equestria. His plans in the past have all failed, but now he found another pony who had dark magic living inside of her, and that pony was Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Hellraiser looked at a picture of Twilight and he said, "Twilight Sparkle, there is a powerful evil in you, an evil that yearns for powerful magic and control of that magic, well I can help you unleash that evil in you and you shall become the most powerful alicorn in Equestria, and then, all of Equestria will be mine and I shall unleash a hell of pain and suffering all over Equestria." Then Hellraiser laughed an evil laugh and he began to put his plan in motion.

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight was all by herself in the castle, Neo, Spike and Starlight Glimmer were out with her friends, but Twilight decided to stay behind and catch up on studying more magic spells. As Twilight read a book about magic spells, she looked over and saw a puzzle box sitting on the floor a few feet from her. Twilight was wondering how it got there, she walked over to it and looked at it. She picked it up saw that it had a puzzle on it. She found puzzle solving interesting, so she tried solving the puzzle.

When she solved the puzzle, the puzzle box glowed and the room suddenly darkened. Then a magic beam flew out of the box and surrounded Twilight Sparkle, she floated in the air and the magic engulfed her and began transforming her. She screamed for help and she sounded like she was in pain, but there was no one around to help her.

Then the magic fully transformed her, her coat was now dark purple, her horn was longer and deformed, her eyes turned green, her mane was a purple and pinkish color and it seemed to stand upward, her wings were longer and were dark purple she now had dark purple slippers on her hooves.

She had turned into the evil that was living inside her known as Midnight Sparkle and she said, "At last, I am free." She laughed an evil laugh and said, "There's so much magic, I want more, with all this magic, I will become the most powerful alicorn in Equestria, all the magic will be mine." She laughed an evil laugh and she flew out of the castle and began flying around Equestria to cause chaos and collect more magic.

Midnight Sparkle flew over to Canterlot and she shot beams of magic at the ponies that were walking the streets, the beams of magic tossed them around and destroyed objects. Then she flew away and she kept shooting beams of magic and spreading chaos in her way. Then she flew to the Crystal Empire, she landed on the ground, ponies stared at her in fear, she shot more beams of magic at the ponies, sending them flying across the street and hurting them. She also absorbed magic from the crystal ponies and she started to feel more powerful. She said, "Yes, yes, more magic, I must have more."

Then she flew out of the empire and flew back to Ponyville. She came back to Ponyville, terrorizing the ponies and absorbing their magic. Ponies galloped around in fear, screaming in terror as Midnight Sparkle terrorized them. As she terrorized the town, Hellraiser appeared on a house and said, "Now they have seen the evil that has been living among them, and now they shall witness the terror of this evil and bow to it's will, then I shall use this evil to raise hell over this land and Equestria will endure a new era of pain and suffering."

As the chaos went on, Neo was nearby and he saw what was going on, his friends joined him and they saw the dark evil creature that was terrorizing the town. They took a look at the creature and they thought it looked very familiar. Neo said, "I can't believe it, it's Twilight." His friends couldn't believe it, this creature was Twilight, and they wondered what had happened to her, she had somehow turned into a creature of dark magic.

Rarity went over to Midnight Sparkle and said, "Twilight, stop this madness immediately." Midnight Sparkle smiled and she shot a beam at Rarity, sending her flying across a few yards. Neo went over to see if she was okay and Midnight Sparkle said, "Pathetic little ponies, they can't stop me." Neo ran over to confront Midnight Sparkle while his friends comforted Rarity. Neo said, "Twilight, stop this fucking bullshit now." Midnight Sparkle looked over at him and said, "Twilight, I am Midnight Sparkle, and very soon, I shall become the most powerful creature in Equestria, and none of you can stop me, not even you."

She shot a beam of magic at Neo, but he blocked it. She couldn't believe that he had blocked her beam, she quickly flew away while Neo tried shooting fireballs at her. She flew out of Ponyville and Neo quickly followed her with his friends galloping right behind him. He knew he had to stop Midnight Sparkle before she does become powerful enough to destroy all of Equestria. Midnight Sparkle flew to the Everfree Forest and Neo and his friends followed her into the forest, but they still weren't sure how they were going to stop her.

Midnight Sparkle flew over to the cave where the Tree of Harmony lived, she found the tree and she was going to absorb all of the magic from it and become the most powerful alicorn in all of Equestria. But before she could do anything, Neo and his friends confronted her and Neo said, "Hold it right there Midnight Sparkle, if you want the Tree of Harmony, you'll have to deal with us first." Midnight Sparkle said, "Ha, do you really think you can stop me, I am the most powerful creature in Equestria, and very soon, Equestria will be all mine." Rainbow Dash said, "Not if we can help it." Midnight Sparkle said, "Very well, then you shall all suffer."

Neo quickly flew at Midnight Sparkle and threw some kicks at her, Neo kicked her in the face and knocked her down. She quickly got up and was ready to blast him with her most powerful magic beam. Then Neo's friends unleashed their rainbow power, their manes and tails got longer and their bodies were rainbow colored. They didn't think their rainbow power would work without the element of magic which was Twilight, but they were going to try.

They shot their rainbow power into Neo, transforming him into a rainbow ninja. Midnight Sparkle seemed weakened by the power, she started to lose power in her magic. Then Neo flew up to Midnight Sparkle and he gave her a hug. As he hugged her, Midnight Sparkle struggled and said, "Let me go, let me go." Neo said, "Don't fight it Midnight Sparkle, you can't win against the power of pure love. Neo used his element of pure love against Midnight Sparkle, she screamed in agony and she started transforming back into Twilight Sparkle." Neo hugged her as tight as he could and Midnight Sparkle transformed back into Twilight Sparkle. The magic that Midnight Sparkle had absorbed whizzed through the sky and went back to the ponies she took it from.

Then Neo and his friends changed back to their normal selves and Twilight laid lifeless on the ground. Her friends approached her and gently shook her, Twilight opened her eyes and said, "What happened, where am I?" The ponies were happy that Twilight was herself again and they all nuzzled her. Neo helped Twilight get up and he told her everything that had happened.

Twilight was shocked by everything she had done and didn't realize that she had such dark magic in her. She wondered if it was gone now and Neo said that it will always be inside her, Twilight was worried about that but Neo said as long as she had the magic of friendship, Midnight Sparkle will stay trapped inside of her and will never be unleashed. Twilight hugged Neo and her friends, grateful that they had freed her from Midnight Sparkle and Equestria was safe once again.

Over in the labyrinth, Hellraiser was watching them, he was very disappointed that his plan failed again, he said, "So, Neo and his friends actually managed to stop one of the most powerful forces in Equestria, well no matter, they haven't heard the last of me, they are no match for the power of hell, Equestria is going to be mine and it shall be mine, hell will raise over Equestria." And with these threatening words, Hellraiser disappeared into the labyrinth of hell.

The End.


End file.
